I Didn't Mean It!
by x.MaybeForever
Summary: when Miley keeps nagging Oliver about liking Lilly, Oliver tells Miley that he would never go out with Lilly and she ends up over hearing and becomes heartbroken. My first story where Lilly and Oliver are not dating at the beginning of the story. Loliver!


**A/N: This story is kind of special to me because this happened to me the other day, except it was in front of a few friends. It really hurts. I literally ran away crying and I haven't talked to the guy since. This is the first story I am writing where Lilly and Oliver are not dating in the beginning. I hope you like it! **

It was Saturday afternoon. No school, no homework, just kicking back at the beach and relaxing. Miley, Lilly and Oliver were doing just that. The beach was packed with people at this time a day. It was almost three o'clock and Miley and Lilly had been tanning for an hour while Oliver was complaining the two were as boring as a stick.

"You promised we would go in the water!" Oliver whined.

"We did go in the water!" Lilly protested

"You put your feet in, complained it was too cold, and then came back here to tan."

"Guys!" Miley yelled. Her towel was set up on the right side of Lilly with Oliver on Lilly's left. "You two have been bickering for the past hour! Will you stop already?"

"It's not my fault, it's his!" Lilly yelled pointing at Oliver.

"It's not my fault!" Oliver argued

"If you think we're so boring why don't you just leave! You never had to come with us in the first place!"

"I only came because I thought we would be having fun in the water, instead of sitting here. Besides I don't understand why you need to tan, your body is perfect the way it is." Oliver instantly clamped his hand on his mouth, his face turning bright red. Miley turned her head away from the two and stared giggling. Lilly sat there shocked at the words that just came out of her best friend. Awkward silence replaced the three.

"I'm just going to get something over there." Lilly said pointing towards an open area of the beach. "I'll be right back." Lilly got up, slipped on a pair of jean shorts and a white t-shirt over her yellow bikini and walked off. Oliver just kept staring at her with a blank look on his face. He finally snapped out of his trance and laid back on his green towel.

"I'm such an idiot!" Oliver talked out loud to himself.

Miley moved over to Lilly's towel with a smirk still on her face. "Yes, yes you are." Miley let out a small laugh.

"Thanks" Oliver replied.

"Why don't you just tell Lilly you like her?"

"What, I don't like Lilly!"

"Yeah, of course you don't, that's why you just said her body was perfect."

"Gah!" Oliver yelled in frustration

"Look, when Lilly comes back, I will make up an excuse to leave, and that's when you tell her you like her."

"But I don't like her. And I would really appreciate it if you stayed out of my love life."

"Oliver, I am doing you a favour. Now tell me what you like about Lilly."

"Her smile…her hair…her personality…her…wait, no," Oliver snapped out of his short daydream "I don't like any of those things about Lilly." Oliver's face turned a slight red color.

"Will you just admit it!"

"There's nothing to admit!" Oliver stood up and Miley followed suit. "Get this through your thick skull, I do not like Lilly! I could never like Lilly! Why would you possibly think that I would ever, in a million years like her! Best friends are never meant for each other."

"Your right" Lilly started, tears already flowing freely down her face. Oliver was shocked to see her standing behind him. He had never meant for her to hear him "Best friends aren't meant to be together. And they also aren't supposed to break their best friend's heart while embarrassing them in front of the whole beach." Oliver looked around to be surprised by people surrounding them watching the scene.

"Mind your own business!" Miley shouted to the people. Lilly ran off avoiding Oliver's shouts

"Miley, why don't you take your own advice." Oliver whispered as the people started to walk away.

"Oliver…" Miley started feeling sorry.

"What do I do now? I think I just broke up with the only girl I have ever really liked without even starting a relationship with her."

"You didn't mean any of that did you."

"No, I didn't mean it at all!"

"Oliver, go find her, go find her and tell her all those things you say about her when you go into those little fantasies of yours."

"I can't, what if she doesn't feel the same way? I can't lose her"

"So you're finally admitting to me that you like her."

"Yes Miley, I am aditting that I like Lilly. Now what should I do?"

"Oliver, I can promise you that she likes you back. Why do you think she was so upset when you said you would never go out with her?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, it's worth a shot."

"And what if she turns me down. I will be the heartbroken one. I would never get over it."

"You have me to help you both through it. Now," Miley picked up Oliver's shirt off his towel and handed it to him "go find her"

"Thanks Miley" Oliver instantly took off down the beach knowing exactly where he was running to.

Oliver walked through the small forest him and Lilly had discovered when they were younger and accidently got split up from their parents. At the end of the forest was a large patch of sand, with a small body of water that lead to the sea. Oliver walked the as far as he could without Lilly seeing him. She was in the water still in her shorts and white t-shirt just watching the clear blue sky in front of her. The water was at knee-length on her. Oliver felt like running up to Lilly and wrapping his arms around her letter her know how he really felt. Oliver knew he couldn't do that, so he just walked down the sand, slipping his sandals in the progress. He walked up to Lilly and looked at her. Tears were still falling from her eyes making Oliver feel guilty.

"I'm sorry." Oliver whispered gently. She didn't respond. Oliver continued. "I promise, I didn't mean it." Lilly turned her head and locked gazes with Oliver. Hurt filled her eyes. "Lilly, there's a reason I said what I said, and it wasn't because I wanted to embarrassed you or make you hate me." Oliver took a deep breath but couldn't say what he wanted to say. He though back to what Miley had said about giving it a shot and just going for it. But he also thought about taking the chance and end of losing Lilly forever. He decided to give it a shot. He trusted Miley to help them both if anything happened between them.

Oliver looked back down at Lilly who was still staring at him with pain in her eyes.

"Oliver?" Lilly whispered gazing back out at the beautiful view in front of her.

Oliver tied again. "Lilly the reason I lied to you back at the beach was because I was too afraid to tell you the truth."

"What truth?" Lilly whispered again.

"The truth about my feeling for you." Lilly's head shot towards Oliver. Oliver took a deep breath and grabbed Lilly's hands intertwining their fingers. "I like you Lilly, a lot. I have wanted to tell you for so long, but I didn't want to lose you as a friend. I couldn't live without you."

Lilly was a bit shocked by Oliver's words but she instantly smiled letting Oliver know that she felt the same way. "Oliver, I like you too."

"You do?"

"Yeah Oliver, why do you think I was so upset when you said that to me on the beach?"

"Because I was a jerk and half the beach heard me!"

"No, well yes, but it was mostly because you said you didn't like me and you never would. That's what hurt the most." Oliver pulled Lilly to him. With both of them knee-length in the water, the silence all around them, and the sun shining down on them, it was turning into the perfect moment.

"I'm so sorry I said it. I promise, I didn't mean it."

"I believe you." Oliver pushed Lilly back and the two stared at each other. Oliver made the first move and slowly leaned down. Lilly met Oliver half way and for the first time, Lilly and Oliver shared their first kiss. The kiss lasted no longer than three second but even so, it meant so much. The two pulled away and smiled at each other. Oliver, once again, pulled Lilly to him, but this time he pushed her in the water, her pulling him down with her in the progress. They came up from the water and started laughing.

"swim?" Oliver asked

"Swim."

**A/N: I sort of played around with the ending to make it better but it's the best I could do. I really wanted to write this because of what happened to me but this is defiantly not how my ending ended. Anyways this was not my favourite story but it's okay. I hope you liked it.**

**Reviews?**

**CaliforniaGurl.x**


End file.
